


Discipline Is the Key to Success

by MarchnoGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (drarry), Anal Sex, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Training, Awkward Flirting, Begging, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Draco Malfoy in Joggers, Enemies to Lovers, Established Neville/Harry, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Large Cock, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mention of orgasm delay, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Sectumsempra Scar, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, daddy Neville Longbottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchnoGirl/pseuds/MarchnoGirl
Summary: “So tell me, pet,” Neville started, leaning in to whisper against Harry’s lips, his nose nudging Harry’s, “how would you like Draco pounding into you while I fuck your face?”ORThe time Harry Potter obsessed over Malfoy all over again, Neville noticed it and they found a way to stop Harry and Malfoy’s animosities.





	Discipline Is the Key to Success

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/gifts).

> I'm gifting this work to keyflight790 since I wrote it for their prompt: _When it’s just his boys, they’re constantly bickering or all-out fighting, cursing and hexing and practically fucking each other with their eyes. But they won’t touch. Not without permission from their daddy._
> 
> I really hope you'll like it, Chris! And I hope you all will find it interesting too! I had a blast writing this, Drarryville it's something I'm definitely considering writing again!
> 
> Major thanks to my wonderful beta, [onereader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onereader), and to the amazing mods of this fest! Daddy kink isn't something really common and when I saw there was a fest for it I immediately knew I had to participate. Thanks for putting this all together!! You've been amazing!

“Oh yes, Daddy, harder!”

Neville was pounding relentlessly into Harry, his hands firmly pressed on Harry’s back.

“I don’t think I gave you permission to speak.” His voice stone cold, he stopped, sliding out of Harry so roughly he made him hiss. 

Neville could be the kindest sexual partner if only Harry would remember to be obedient. 

But he knew he liked to disobey; it was in his nature. Neville’s punishments were simply too good to miss out.

Harry turned slightly his face on the pillow, a little smile playing on his lips. “I’m sorry, Nev.”

He did it on purpose — speaking again and calling him Nev. 

Neville’s eyes turned thunderous almost immediately, his heavy hand meeting Harry’s arsecheeks with a loud slap. 

“You’re such a naughty boy, Harry.” He leaned down towards Harry, lowering his voice to a whisper, speaking into his neck, “I know why you do it.” 

Harry could feel himself tremble under Neville’s body, not for his weight, but for the sheer power he emanated when his voice turned dangerous like that. 

He closed his eyes, hoping to be able to contain his orgasm only a few more minutes.

Again, Neville’s hand smacked his arsecheeks, making his previous wish harder to come true. 

“You like when your Daddy punishes you, don’t you?” 

It wasn’t always like this. Sometimes Neville would want to have slow and tender sex, some others he only wanted to suck Harry off, but the times when he made Harry call him ‘daddy’ and turned all strict with him were Harry’s favourites. 

This time, Harry nodded, his teeth sinking into his lips to avoid speaking again. His hips wiggled against Neville’s hand still pressed on his arse, an invitation. 

Neville’s low growl went straight to Harry’s cock. “You’ll drive me crazy, Harry Potter.”

A muttered spell later, Harry was on his back, his hands tied up against the headboard of the bed with thick ropes, Neville right between his parted legs, looking avidly at Harry’s body. 

“I won’t punish you.”

He lowered a hand to grasp his fat cock — Harry’s mouth salivated at the sight. Neville’s cock was so big that he couldn’t close it in his fist, not even at the head. He squirmed on the bed, the need to feel that cock inside him again overpowering him. 

“Not as you’d like to,” he went on, aligning his cock to Harry’s, opening his fist to grasp Harry’s cock as well. 

There was no way he could take both their cocks with one hand, his grip would be loose and not nearly enough to make anyone come, but Harry could feel the weight of Neville’s cock on his, hard and thick against him and that was enough to bring Harry over the edge with two floppy tugs.

He felt his orgasm coming too late, not in time to warn Neville, to know if he had permission to come yet. Shutting his eyes, Harry cried out, “Oh, fuck, yes, _ Malfoy,_” and came in long spurts all over his chest and Neville’s hand.

He was still breathing hard, recovering from his orgasm when he snapped his eyes open, realising at once that both Neville hadn’t come and he had just screamed someone else’s name. 

He raised his gaze to Neville’s face, searching for signs of his rage, but all he could see were his raised eyebrows and a quirked lip to the side.

He looked… curious? 

“Well, well, what we have here.” Neville’s lips were twisted into a crooked smirk, his huge cock still throbbing in his hand.

Harry gaped at him, not knowing what to do. He and Neville weren’t boyfriends, they both needed time to feel free and explore their sexuality, their rediscovered life after the War. That is, if you didn’t count that they shared a flat… for three years now. 

It was true, indeed, that what Harry had with him was enough for him — not only sexually. Neville was a great listener, friend, he was caring and always reserved special attention for Harry, not because he was Harry Potter but simply because he was… _ Harry_. 

He was torturing his bottom lip when Neville spoke again. “Did I hear correctly? Was Malfoy’s name the one you cried out while spilling on my hand?”

His tone seemed playful and Harry allowed himself a relieved sigh. Closing his eyes, he decided to be honest with the guy who was making Harry feel loved and special and normal all at the same time.

“Um,” he choked out, searching for the right words, “I… yes.” Harry opened his eyes again, finding Neville still incredibly hard in his hands. He licked his lips and went on, “I may have had some thoughts.”

Neville’s pupils were so dilated that the green of his warm eyes had almost disappeared. 

“What kind of thoughts, love?”

Harry felt his cheeks growing hot under his hungry eyes, his warm tone. Sometimes Neville called him ‘love’ — it always made Harry’s heart appeased at the praise.

“I noticed that Malfoy… well, he’s handsome, isn’t he?” 

He saw Neville nodding, giving a long tug at his cock, biting his lips. Harry felt braver. “And… he always wears those goddamn joggers during our weekly Auror trainings. They drive me crazy.”

“I bet they do.” Neville’s voice was so sharp that Harry’s cock jolted minutely, starting to harden again.

“Tell me more.” 

Harry felt his hands itching, his wrists still tied with the rope and his blood rushing to a completely different part of his body. It was almost painful, enough to make Harry fully hard again. 

“He fucking wears those joggers so low on his waist, I can see his blond hair on his stomach… I want to lick it, to trail the light path down his pants, to take his cock in my mouth.” Harry’s voice was getting lower, the desire and thoughts he didn’t dare to admit to anyone — sometimes, not even to himself — now finally spilling free. 

“Those joggers are so tight… I can see the bulge… it’s — it’s huge, Daddy, damn, it’s huge.” 

Neville — who was still stroking his cock, listening greedily to Harry — stopped short, a brief snort escaping him.

“So, this is it. You’re such a slut for huge cocks, aren’t you, Harry?”

Harry inhaled shaky, suddenly aware of his nakedness, his vulnerability now laying transparent in their bedroom. He nodded, trying to hold Neville’s gaze.

“Yes, Daddy. Since I noticed Malfoy has such a delicious big cock, I can’t get it out of my head.” There. Said it. 

It felt scandalous, dirty, indecent. 

Neville’s gaze lowered to Harry’s cock, now leaking pre-come as if he hadn’t come just a few minutes earlier. 

His smirk turned feral while he thrust again into Harry, rutting into him as if it was the last time he could get to do so. 

Harry arched his back towards Neville, relishing in the sharp pain the sudden thrust caused him, immediately followed by a spiral of pleasure that ripped high moans from him.

Neville bit Harry’s earlobe, eliciting more moans, whispering, “You’re such a dirty boy, pet. I bet you’d love to have both of us.” 

Neville’s words made Harry’s mind go completely crazy, images of porcelain skin together with Neville’s familiar hands, their cocks, all for Harry, confusing him, bringing him around the twist a second time. 

As he let himself go under Neville’s body, this time in a string of, “yes, Daddy, yes,” he felt Neville’s fat cock pulsing inside him, releasing his hot come with low hums of approval. 

Sliding out of Harry, Neville untied his hands and cleaned him with a warm cloth. Harry lowered his arms, hissing at the pain that spread through them, massaging his wrists. Neville smiled shyly at him, taking two tubes of balm from the bedside table — using one on his sore wrists, his touch reverent and light, the other on Harry’s rim, delicately turning him on his belly to be able to massage him. 

The way Neville took care of him after sex, his patience and his care never failed to warm Harry up, who smiled against the pillow and sighed contented. “You’re the best, Daddy.” He looked at Neville from up his shoulder, seeing him blushing. 

Neville could be as rough during sex as he was delicate after. Shy and sweet with everyone, controlled and bossy with Harry in the bed — sometimes Harry had difficulties unifying the two Nevilles, the one everyone knew and his _ Daddy_, but it made him felt blessed at the same time. 

When he finished taking care of Harry’s body, Neville lay down next to him, bringing a hand to stroke Harry’s hair. 

“You know, you can go get him. If you really want to, I’d like to… help you two get along.”

At Harry’s raised eyebrow, Neville shrugged. “I have eyes too, Harry, he’s gorgeous and I want the best for my pet. But you won’t do anything with him in my absence, you hear me? If he really has a cock so big, I can’t let him steal you.” 

With this last sentence still dancing in his mind — _ ‘I can’t let him steal you’_, as if Harry would ever let himself go anywhere far from Neville — Harry drifted off to sleep. 

^^^^^

It was embarrassing, really. 

Just an inch lower and Malfoy’s cock would totally jut out of those joggers! How was it possible that no one was noticing and scolding him off for being so indecent?!

And why couldn’t Harry look away from it?!

After what Neville told him yesterday, _ ‘you can go get him’, _ and after having come screaming his name, well, Harry felt more uncomfortable than before. 

His fantasies were outed — not only that, but Neville encouraged them. So now every time Harry’s gaze was drawn to Malfoy’s cock, he could feel his face getting hot and uneasiness spreading through him.

It was true that with the years Malfoy seemed to have become a better person: he was always smiling, kind, he apologised to them all, started to wear Muggle clothes, tried to understand Muggle culture better. He and Hermione were even on good terms — Malfoy and his friends had started hanging out with them all shortly after the end of their Eighth Year and everyone seemed to like him.

Against all odds, honestly.

Before starting the Auror Program, Shackelbolt had firecalled Harry, asking him to be patient with Malfoy.

“He’ll be bullied. He’ll be in danger, Harry. Everyone will want to hurt him, I trust you to be better than that.” 

Funny, really, because nothing of the matter happened. Someone had glared at him the first few days, but then Malfoy had started smiling and being all friendly and nice, and people started liking him.

Typical Malfoy, Harry guessed. 

It irked him. It irked Harry that Malfoy got away with it so quickly, with minimum complications. And so, when Malfoy had apologised to Harry, all he had replied had been a bored, “Whatever.” 

Shackelbolt still shook his head from time to time when he met him, reminding him of what he had said. “I trust you to be better than this.” 

But honestly, Malfoy was annoying. And handsome. And annoying. And had a fucking huge cock that made Harry’s mouth salivate every damn time he wore those joggers. _ Shit_. 

A sudden thump shook Harry out of his thoughts — a hand landed on the desk in front of him, a pale hand that suspiciously seemed like Malfoy’s.

Harry rolled his eyes and huffed impatiently, not even caring to bring his eyes to Malfoy. “What do you want?”

Malfoy’s fingers started tapping on Harry’s desk. “What the fuck is your problem, Potter?”

Harry finally looked up to him, annoyance and lust equally flowing through his body. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You’re staring at me. You keep staring at me every day, glaring, hating, and I can’t understand why! I apologised, I thanked you, I’m trying!”

Harry raised from his seat, finding his face suddenly close to Malfoy’s, their noses bumping. He spat, “I don’t fucking care, Malfoy, I don’t care _ at all _ about your shitty life!” 

Without looking back, Harry ran out of the Ministry, not feeling ready to listen to another one of Shakelbolt’s “pep talks”.

As soon as he arrived home, Harry sprinted towards the bedroom, he ignored Neville’s questioning look and shut the door behind himself, landing on the bed face first. He let out an angry noise, muffled by the pillow when he felt the door opening and closing again. 

“Harry.”

It wasn’t questioning, it wasn’t angry. 

It was a reprimand.

“Neville, get out, I don’t want to talk right now.”

A few seconds later, the bed sank with Neville’s weight and Harry felt his hands on his back. 

“Now now pet, that’s not the tone you want to use with your Daddy. What happened?”

His tone has turned softer, as he always did when he wanted to make Harry melt down. He knew it always worked.

Harry turned on his back to look at him, telling him about his continuous bickering with Malfoy, concluding with a heated, “I can’t, Nev. I can’t let it go with him, he’s too annoying!”

Neville’s hands carefully started to undress Harry, touching him, brushing his nipples, his thighs. Neville tenderly kissed the inside of Harry’s thighs, licking a teasing stripe. 

“But you want him,” he whispered, “you want to feel Malfoy’s fat cock stretching you, you want to feel both of us, don’t you, love?”

Harry closed his eyes — the anger was fading away, leaving behind only lust. 

“Yes, Daddy, I do.” It was pathetic, a feeble pathetic whisper, and Harry felt Neville lightly giggling on his skin. 

“Then I’m afraid you’ll have to find a way past that. It’s your task, pet.”

As fast as he had entered the room and undressed Harry, Neville was now out, leaving him naked, hard and alone on his bed.

Thinking about what the fuck had just happened, Harry angrily gripped his cock and stroked himself to completion in barely two minutes, Malfoy’s name sour on his lips and Neville’s scent still lingering on his skin.

^^^^^

The morning after Harry promised himself he’d tried to get along with Malfoy.

It had started well, but when the Auror Management Team had paired them to train disarming charms, they’d started arguing about everything — because honestly, Malfoy was a prick. Okay, Harry had aimed at him with slightly more force than needed, almost burning part of Malfoy’s uniform, but who cares! 

Apparently, Malfoy cared. So they’d ended up fighting, being suspended from the training and sent to resolve some boring bureaucratic stuff at the Archives, instead.

When Harry told Neville about his day, he had fucked Harry without mercy, leaving red marks of his displeasure with his angry hand on Harry’s arsecheeks and bite marks all over his body.

For a month Harry had tried and failed. His arse was stinging with how much Neville had punished him — every morning he needed to use a concealing spell on his wrists, neck, collarbones. 

Every time Neville would say the same thing, ‘_it’s your task, pet.’ _

At this point, Harry’s frustration was pouring out of every cell of his body. And to make matters worse, his quarrels with Malfoy didn’t do anything to lower his attraction to him.

Every time he stepped foot in the training gym with those damn joggers, Harry would immediately forget his anger and start daydreaming about that fat cock stretching his lips, his rim, feeling its weight in his hands, between his thighs, _ everywhere_. 

So every night, even when Neville ‘punished’ him, Harry would find himself under the shower, a painful erection that not even the cold water would send away, and he would furiously wank over thoughts of Neville and Draco rutting in him, taking him one in his mouth, one in his arse, and would come over and over again against the tiles of the shower. Lately, his cock had been so red and sensitive it was ridiculous.

It was after one of his nightly wanks that Harry decided: it was time to bite the tail of the dragon.

^^^^^

“If it hadn’t been for your stupid note, we wouldn’t be here in the first place!”

Malfoy was shouting so loud that Harry was sure even Ron and George would be able to hear him from Diagon Alley.

“You overreacted, you prick! As always, such a drama queen you are!”

“Who did you call a _ drama queen_?!” 

Harry sighed and started magicopy again. They’d been sent into the Archives once more.

“Are you going to explain yourself, Potter?”

Well, so maybe Harry hadn’t thought of the best solution to win Malfoy over and have sex with him and Neville, but at the moment it did seem a good idea.

“Everything I have to say, it’s in the note,” Harry declared, without turning to look at Malfoy. He could feel his raised eyebrows and stunned expression all the same.

A few rusting noises of crumpled paper and Malfoy was reading out loud, “Malfoy, I think we should fuck.”

In the silence that followed the statement, Harry could feel his cheeks becoming hotter. He could see now exactly how much of a bad idea that had been.

But he couldn’t admit it now — he had to stick with his plan until the end. He cleared his throat and shrugged. “Yeah, exactly.”

“Right. Then say it looking into my eyes, Potter.” Malfoy was suddenly so close his breath was ghosting over Harry’s cheeks, doing nothing to the heat gathered there if not worsening it.

Harry inhaled deeply and turned to look at him. He felt his bravery faltering but quickly coming back at the thought of Malfoy’s thick cock.

“I really think we should fuck, Malfoy. We constantly fight and it’s clear there’s some unresolved sexual tension between us.”

“It’s clear.”

“It is.”

Malfoy’s eyebrows knitted together and he crooked his head slightly before speaking again. “You are serious.”

Harry nodded, for a moment worried that they had to remain alone for another hour to finish their duty.

Malfoy’s eyes narrowed. “Then why didn’t you accept my apologies? Why are you always so angry with me?”

Harry could feel his eyes bulge so much that he feared they’d fall right there. “And you ask! I saved your sorry arse from the fiendfyre, from the War, from Azkaban! And then… then… everyone loves you! It’s ridiculous!”

“Oh,” Malfoy’s lips morphed into a feral smirk, “so that’s the problem. You’re envious. You want all the attention for yourself.” 

“What! No! Absolutely not!”

“Yes, I knew it. You’re such a slut for glory and fame, Potter, I’ve always—”

“No, you idiot, I’m a slut for big cocks, that’s what I am, not fucking glory!”

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Harry froze, staring in horror at Malfoy. That wasn’t _ at all _ how this should have gone. 

At least, if Malfoy decided to hex Harry or ridicule him telling the papers that Harry was a slut for fat cocks, Neville would be there to console him, right?

But Malfoy’s face didn’t look teasing at all. His lips were dangerously close to Harry’s when he whispered, “Is that what you are, Harry? And who tells you I have a big cock?”

“Um, I… think. I mean, the joggers…”

“You’re so naughty, Potter, sneaking glances at my bulge.” Malfoy took Harry’s hand and brought it to the front of his trousers, where Harry could feel his noticeable big and hard cock straining them. 

As tempting as it was, he snatched his hand away and stepped abruptly back. 

“We can’t.”

Malfoy exhaled angrily, with a puzzled expression. “Potter, don’t mess with me. I have no time for your silly games.”

“Oh yeah? What do you have to do that’s so important, eh? Learning how to sew?” Taunting Malfoy was so easy, Harry couldn’t hold back but as Malfoy started walking away, he reached him and grabbed his elbow. They’d go anywhere keeping on like this.

“Wait, wait, Malfoy, you’re right, I’m sorry. I’m not messing with you, I really want… you know. But… you know I’m seeing Neville.”

Malfoy blinked once, twice and then raised a single eyebrow, reminding Harry of the old Malfoy. “So, you want an… _ affair_?”

“Good Merlin, no! No! He’s… we are… Neville is my Daddy and—” Okay now that was definitely something he shouldn’t have said, not like this. What the fuck was Harry doing!?

Malfoy’s laughter filled the room and Harry’s chest with embarrassment. 

“Your _ Daddy_? Wow, Potter, you really are fucked up, aren’t you?”

“Fuck you! Stop mocking me! You know what, this was a mistake, goodbye!” 

A hand on his chest stopped his stalking away. Malfoy’s hand. His gaze was different, though. It was heated, deep, hungry. 

“You both agree?” His voice was a low growl against Harry’s ear, sending sparkles down his spine.

“Yes, but… I can’t— we can’t touch without him.”

Malfoy’s grip on his chest became tighter, his voice colder. “You can’t even start to imagine the things I’d like to do to you, Potter. And Longbottom, he’s… surely interesting. But I’m not letting anyone control me.”

With that, he smirked one last time and walked out of the room.

That night, Neville had treated Harry differently. After Harry had told him what happened, he had hugged him tightly, threading his fingers through Harry’s hair.

Had whispered, “You did well, love, so well, I’m so proud.” Kissed his cheek. “You can decide what you want tonight.”

And Harry had started breathing more calmly against Neville’s shoulder. He really loved when Neville was in control, loved how he always knew what was that Harry needed. 

But that night... the idea of turning the roles around for just one night thrilled him. He asked to face fuck Neville, and he had agreed.

Of course, Harry had actually decided little if nothing. He grabbed Neville’s hair, pulling it, but Neville looked up at him, his eyes dark, he let go of Harry’s cock. “Harry, you know you prefer when I decide the pace. Let me.” 

It was true. 

Rutting into Neville’s throat had been new and thrilling, even with Neville bringing Harry close to his orgasm over and over again only to stop and smirk from under his lashes until he had let him come all over his face, moaning, licking Harry’s spunk off the tip of his cock as if it was honey coming directly from the comb.

They’d slept together that night. Neville had told Harry his task was completed, that he’d take care of Malfoy. Whatever he meant, Harry fell asleep feeling safe and loved.

^^^^^

The morning after Harry was woken up by hushed voices and a body being thrown on his bed. 

“What…”

“Longbottom, take your hands off me, immediately!” 

That sounded like Malfoy’s voice. 

“Oh c’mon, you’re making such a fuss, you’ll wake Harry up.”

“’m already ’wake, Nev.” Harry yawned, pulling himself up to sit on the bed, leaning towards Neville, receiving a chaste kiss on the lips.

“Ew. Isn’t he your Daddy? Are you allowed to call him Nev?” Malfoy was looking at them with disdain written all over his stupid face.

Before Harry could answer anything, Neville turned to him, glaring. “You don’t know a thing, do you, Malfoy? I’m his Daddy in bed, I take care of him, I give him what I know he needs and wants. He shows me respect in exchange, obeys, but never, never, _ never _ does something against his will. He’s always free to say if he feels uncomfortable with something, and we’d stop. Of course he can call me Nev, it’s the context.”

Malfoy stared dumbly at Neville, fidgeting with his hands. He looked from him to Harry and then back again, chewing on his bottom lip. “But why… why _ Daddy_? Is it because your father is dead Potter? Pathetic.”

Harry knew when it was the right moment to talk and that wasn’t it. Neville’s commanding voice thundered out in no time. “How _ dare _ you speak to Harry like that, after everything he did for you. Did no-one ever teach you good manners, Malfoy?” 

Neville wasn’t shouting, he wasn’t angry. He was scolding Malfoy for his behaviour, reminding him of his place, making disappointment clear in his voice. It always made Harry crazy and he knew it would have the same effect on Malfoy too.

His voice came out stuttering indeed, when he replied, a stunned expression on his face. “I-I… of course, I-I mean, my f-father, he always… I know good manners, of course, Longb— Neville.”

Harry felt his eyebrows disappearing under his fringe as he looked at this bubbling Malfoy. Damn, but Neville knew how to deal with them.

After a second, Malfoy turned to Harry. “I’m s-sorry, Harry. I don’t care what your kinks are, but…” he trailed off, glancing quickly to Nev and then fixating his gaze on the floor, “this isn’t mine.”

“Isn’t it, though?” This time Harry just couldn’t resist. “Your cock can’t exactly go unnoticed, Malfoy. I can see you’re hard.” 

Malfoy’s cheeks turned a delicious pink as he slowly raised his gaze to Neville, a hand trying to cover his crotch. 

Neville delicately put a finger under Malfoy’s chin and lifted it up. He leaned over Malfoy’s lips, stealing a brief kiss. “I’m sure you’d like it with us, sweetheart. I see how you look at each other every time you’re in the same room. You just need… a guide.”

The low moan that escaped Malfoy resonated in the room, leaving Harry hard as rock and eliciting a smirk from Neville.

“I’ll tell you exactly how this will go.” 

Harry pulled himself closer to Malfoy, their thighs touching, their eyes trained on Neville standing in front of them. 

When Neville was sure he had their attention, he went on.

“Harry and I already have a safe word, it’s _ red _, simple as that. If you are incapacitated and can’t talk, just tap three times on my or Harry’s thigh, we’ll know. You two start off, I’ll give you the time to explore each other. I’ll observe you while you do whatever you like to the other. I’ll touch and encourage you. When it’s time, I’ll join you. I’ll have you know, Draco, that I love loud sex, and so does Harry. Tell us what you’re liking, what you’re feeling. Don’t hold back, unless I tell you to do so. Do you like the idea? My pet here has been dying to get his hands on your thick cock for so long, sweetheart.”

Malfoy’s blush had extended towards his neck and collarbones and the hand that was covering his crotch was now grasping it, his lips slightly parted. He made quite the vision. 

He nodded once, turning to Harry, inhaling deeply as he checked him out, shamelessly. Harry remembered what he had said the day before, _ ‘you can’t even start to imagine the things I’d like to do to you, Potter.’ _He felt himself getting steadily harder imagining Malfoy finally, finally touching him. 

“Do I have to call you Daddy, too?” Malfoy asked in a whisper. 

Neville grinned, starting to unbelt his trousers. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, sweetheart.”

Harry grinned too, his eyes still locked with Malfoy’s. He saw the exact moment Malfoy’s facade broke down, there, at Neville’s praise, at Neville’s words. He was that good. 

Malfoy swallowed and glanced sideways at Neville. “Okay.” An intake of breath. “Daddy.” 

Neville smiled and dragged his trousers and pants down his legs, sitting on the chair next to their bed. He kicked off his clothes and grasped his fat cock, murmuring a lube spell. 

Harry heard Malfoy whispering _ ‘fuck’_, his eyes trained on Neville’s cock. “You really weren’t joking about loving thick cocks, eh, Potter.”

Harry snorted, as he proceeded to undress and nudged at Malfoy so that he could do it too. “I told you. Take it out, Malfoy, you’re teasing me.” 

Neville cleared his throat from his position and Harry froze, remembering their rule in bed.

“Sorry, I forgot to tell you Malfoy, but I thought Harry here would have remembered. Only first names in bed.”

Harry looked coy at Neville, muttering, “Sorry, Daddy,” as Malfoy finished getting naked and approached Harry, pushing him down onto the mattress, and positioning himself between his legs, purring on his thigh, “Fine with me, Harry, Harry, Harry…”, accompanying each time he said his name with a kiss.

Harry’s mind shut down at hearing Malfoy’s voice so soft, at finally seeing his glorious cock.

Only a few inches from his own, Malfoy’s cock was pointing hard and red towards the ceiling, so thick Harry could feel his hole already burning, his mouth salivating. 

It was gorgeous, more than any of Harry’s fantasies. A fine line of blond hairs ran from Malfoy’s navel to his groin, where it got thicker and Harry felt a strong desire of nuzzling Malfoy’s groin to see if it was as soft as it looked, to taste him, to have him. 

When he was finally able to tear his eyes off one of the best cocks he’s ever seen, he took in Malfoy’s figure and finally saw _ him_, his chest. One long, white scar ran through it, thinner on his shoulder, getting thicker and thicker as it crossed the right nipple, Malfoy’s stomach, turning towards his left ribs just above the navel. 

Harry’s breath hitched and his hands balled at his sides. He had seen the scar the first time they trained together, but hadn’t known what to say or do, so in the end he hadn’t done anything. 

This time, again, he just froze, gaping at Malfoy’s chest.

Slowly, Malfoy took Harry’s hands and opened his fists, bringing them on his chest, moving closer to Harry, their cocks maddeningly brushing.

“Does… does it hurt?” Harry found himself asking, as he started to trace it with his fingers, feather-light.

Malfoy murmured a lube spell and slicked their cocks, starting to slowly rut against Harry. 

“Not at all. If anything, it’s very sensitive.” 

He finally leaned closer, placing his hands to the sides of Harry’s head and pressing their mouths together.

He traced Harry’s lips with his tongue, breathing on them, sucking the bottom lip into his mouth. Harry distractedly heard Neville’s moans, the wet sound of his hand stroking his cock melting with the sound of his and Malfoy’s body sliding together.

He lifted his hands up, to grasp Malfoy’s hair and arched his back off the bed, meeting Malfoy’s rutting. 

“Fuck, Draco, your cock feels so good, it’s so big…” he moaned, unable to think anything straight anymore.

“Nggh, yes, look at you, you’re so greedy, you really want my cock, don’t you?”

Turning his eyes slightly, Harry saw Neville getting up from the chair, approaching them with his cock still firmly in his hand. 

“I knew you could get along, after all. You’re so hot, so, so, hot. Draco, sweetheart, slick Harry open with your fingers.” 

Malfoy flushed prettily, nodded, and brought a hand between Harry’s legs, brushing his rim with a finger. He murmured a quick cleaning spell and slowly circled Harry’s hole, that spasmed around it with Harry’s need to be taken. 

As Malfoy’s finger thrust in, Harry moaned loudly and heard Malfoy’s grunting in approval. “You’re so warm and tight… I can’t wait to fuck you.”

For someone who said he didn’t want to be controlled, he was following Neville’s orders fairly well. His talking was adding at Harry’s arousal, making his head spin, and he could understand him, really — it was impossible to resist Neville.

After barely a minute, Neville climbed onto the bed and joined them, positioning himself behind Malfoy. He grasped his hips and Malfoy froze, his fingers buried deep into Harry.

“I don’t… you don’t…” 

“Express yourself, sweetheart, I can’t understand you like this.” 

Harry could see Neville’s lust filled gaze as he watched Malfoy’s bum, adoringly massaging his arsecheeks. 

Malfoy turned his head to look at Neville and started again. “I thought… maybe I could have topped.” He crooked his head, biting his lips. “Daddy.”

Neville smirked and clamped tight fingers around his hips, brushing his cock against Malfoy’s rim.

“Oh, sweetheart. You never get to do that, do you? People get scared when they see your thick cock?”

Harry’s eyes widened impossibly when he saw Malfoy’s face grow red, as if it was true, as if he was ashamed of it. Harry had never imagined someone would refuse such a wonderful cock, but Malfoy’s face seemed to say otherwise.

“Yes, Daddy,” he whispered, averting his eyes and pulling his fingers out of Harry’s arse. 

“That’s such a shame.” Neville brushed his cock between Malfoy’s arsecheeks once again, eliciting a soft moan from him. “I won’t penetrate you, Draco.”

Then he looked at Harry, smiling sweetly as he did when he indulged him. “Pet, show our new friend just how much you want his cock. He deserves it.”

Harry nodded, wordlessly lubing his fingers and bringing them between his legs, shoving them in with a sharp cry. Starting with three was probably too much at this point, but he didn’t mind the burning feeling. It only reminded Harry of what would come next.

Malfoy’s eyes were fixed on Harry’s fingers working in and out, his thick cock bobbing heavy against Harry’s thigh, a few drops of pre-come wetting it. 

“Nngh, Draco... I’m so loose, I want, ah!, I want your cock, I— ” Finally reaching his sweet spot, Harry started to go faster, brushing it over and over again, whimpering uncontrollably under Malfoy. 

“Daddy, can Draco fuck me? I really want his fat cock to stretch me.” His voice was breathy, pleading, begging. 

Neville’s eyes turned black, his smirk wild. “Yes. But get on all fours, pet.”

Harry pulled his fingers out of his bum and shakily brought himself in position, canting his hips up for Malfoy, immediately feeling his groan and his frantic hands on his arse in response.

He heard Neville rustling to move, positioning himself in front of Harry, grabbing his hair and pulling his head up to look at him.

“So tell me, pet,” Neville started, leaning in to whisper against Harry’s lips, his nose nudging Harry’s, “how would you like Draco pounding into you while I fuck your face?”

Before he could even process those words, Harry heard Malfoy gasping and his grip on Harry’s arse tightening painfully, his nails digging into his skin. 

It made Harry crazy — he hadn’t ever imagined anything better, not even in his wildest dreams. 

His cock oozed an embarrassing amount of pre-come that streamed down the sheets, dampening them with Harry’s arousal. 

“Anything, Daddy, anything to have that.” 

“Good pet,” Neville whispered into Harry’s ear, licking its shell, just the way he knew made Harry weak in the knees. He felt Malfoy’s fingers thrusting in once again and pushed back against them, growling impatiently. He was done with preparation, he needed more, right there, right now. 

As the fat head of Neville’s cock brushed Harry’s lips, just a moment before Harry’s arousal would take over, he heard his daddy voice finally faltering too. “W-what do you think, sweetheart?”

It was a question for Malfoy. The decision was his to make now: in or out. 

A tic of the clock. A sharp breath and then finally, a plea. “Please, Daddy.” 

It didn’t even mean anything, it surely didn’t answer Neville’s question. Malfoy was just as lost as Harry. 

The last thing Harry remembered hearing was Neville’s ‘tap my calf if it’s too much’ before he was lost in an overwhelming whirlwind of pleasure.

Malfoy splayed his hot hand on Harry’s back, his voice a whisper when an unbelieving ‘fuck, Harry, you’re really willing to do this’ escaped his mouth. 

Harry had only a split second to wonder about just how many guys refused to be fucked by him for Malfoy to be this reverent. His touches were unfairly soft against Harry’s skin. 

Then Malfoy’s thick cock started to stretch Harry open as he hadn’t been by anything else before, not Neville nor any dildo he owned. His rim was spasming around it, and just when he was sure he couldn’t take any more inches, Malfoy moaned low and long on Harry’s neck, his voice broken. “You’re so tight, so hot…” 

He sounded desperate, and Harry would have told him, would have screamed to him to fuck him faster, to fill him until his balls rested against Harry’s, would have wanted to encourage him, worship his fat cock and call whoever denied this to Malfoy before mad.

But his mouth was just as full as his arse, Neville’s heavy cock pushing in until its tip brushed Harry’s throat, pushing back every one of Harry’s thoughts and words.

Nothing else mattered, nothing else existed. Only Malfoy’s deep thrusts into him, his quick breaths and his low moans, Neville’s taste rich on Harry’s tongue, his eyes fixed on Harry’s, his mouth open in bliss.

Harry had no idea how long it lasted before he felt his balls grow tighter, his cock throbbing painfully, forgotten. He moaned around Neville’s cock, his impending orgasm clouding his mind, but he knew, he knew he needed his permission. 

Neville pulled out his cock, gently brushed Harry’s cheek. Malfoy had slowed down, probably waiting for Neville’s next orders.

“You need to come, love?”

Harry looked up at him, his body a shivering mass. 

“Y—” The word died in his sore throat and he erupted in a fit of coughing, his eyes stinging and tearing up for the sudden burning of the bruises Neville’s cock surely had left. 

“Yes,” Harry managed to grit out, finally breathing again. “Yes, Daddy, please.”

Neville smiled and raised his gaze to Malfoy. “Come, Harry. I think our sweetheart here is close too, aren’t you?”

Malfoy’s fingers clamped tighter on Harry’s hips. “I-I am.”

“You’re lucky this is the hottest thing I’ve ever done, my loves. Or I’d torture you both just a bit more. But right now, all I want is to pour all my hot come in your delicious mouth, pet, while I watch your sweet faces twisting with the force of your orgasms.”

The loss Neville’s cock left was quickly soothed when he plunged back into Harry’s mouth, and Harry let Neville and Malfoy’s groans and moans guide the most powerful orgasm he had ever experienced out of his abused body, his knees going weak and his body limp as long spurts of come painted white the sheets under them. 

Malfoy’s hands flew to Harry’s chest, steadying himself as he pumped in once, twice, and stilled with his cock buried deep inside, his orgasm warming Harry while Neville’s rich flavour sweetened his aching throat.

Malfoy’s body shook so violently Harry feared for a moment he’d be crushed under his weight, but Neville got them, guiding their tired bodies onto the bed, one at each of Neville’s sides. 

Neville’s arms came to hug them both, his fingers threading through their hair. 

“You’ve been so good, following my orders in this. Harry, pet, are you okay?” With a swift movement of his hand, Neville conjured a glass of water for him and asked Malfoy to pass him the bottle of balm on the bedside table.

He cleaned and healed Harry as usual, under Malfoy’s watchful eye. 

With a satisfied sigh, Neville landed on his back again, answering Malfoy’s unsaid question.

“This is part of our deal. You call me Daddy, because I know what you want, I know how to give it to you. I respect you and take care of you, it’s not only barking and manhandling.” 

“Pfft, you _ take care_…” Malfoy’s retort didn’t hold any of his typical sarcasm. He was curled against Neville’s side, purring happily at the attention he received.

“Do you like ropes?” Harry’s eyelids were suddenly so heavy it was impossible to keep them open. But he couldn’t resist a bit of taunting before slipping into much coveted rest.

“What?!” 

“Shush, you two. This is not the moment. We’ll have time to explore this. I hope, Draco?” 

Malfoy and Harry’s eyes met above Neville’s chest, a mirrored expression on their faces. 

Malfoy inhaled slowly. “You really want to hear it, don’t you?” 

Harry smirked, raising an eyebrow at him. 

“Yes, _ yes_, I want this. Daddy.” 

Malfoy rolled his eyes, and nuzzled Neville’s neck with his nose, placing a loud kiss on it. “Thank you. I felt…”

Loved? Cared for? Appreciated? Harry knew exactly what Malfoy was thinking, he knew it was what Neville made you feel. What his touches, attention and cures made you feel. 

But Malfoy concluded with a tight, ‘amazing’, and fell into silence. 

^^^^^^

Draco watched as Potter’s back hit the bark of the tree, his eyes widening and shimmering in the clear night. 

Summer was in the air, the birds’ songs and the smell of flowers and trees strong in the garden of Potter and Neville’s house.

“I want to fuck you against this tree,” Draco whispered into Potter’s ear, his lips close but not touching the shell of it.

His chest was quite not brushing Potter’s, his fingers mere inches from his shirt, itching to touch him and fuck him into that tree that instant.

“Y-you know, we can’t, if… Neville…” 

Harry always played along. It was the only moment when they could be perfectly matched, perfectly tuned.

Outside of the bedroom, outside of their love space, the three of them, Potter and Draco would still fight all the time, mocking, insulting, hexing. 

But when it came to their Daddy, they’d immediately turned the switch off, tuning in to please Neville and his needs. 

“C’mon, I’ll be quick.” Draco inhaled deeply Potter’s scent, his nose too close to his hair.

Really, if you’d ask Draco how he’d imagined his life at 24 years old, he’d never said this.

He would never have said he’d found not just one, but two people who made him feel safe and loved and worthwhile. He never admitted to anyone how much he craved someone to take care of him, someone he could trust with his life, someone with whom he could let go and be held.

Then he found Neville and Potter, and he hadn’t even needed to admit it. They knew, they gave this to him, in their own way. 

“M-Malfoy, you’re too close…” Potter sounded desperate, his hips were writhing against the tree, surely itching to reach out and rut against Draco’s cock.

“You know you want my fat, thick, _ hot _ cock in y—”

“What the fuck is happening here?” 

Neville’s voice was unbearably sweet to hear. He was clipped, angry… knowing. 

Draco saw Potter’s hands balling into fists to his sides, his voice held the smile he couldn’t show. “Daddy, we can explain.”

“I’m afraid you’ll have to explain as I’m already punishing you. I’m so, _ so_, disappointed.” 

He wasn’t. That was their game.

“Repeat after me. Both of you.”

In a matter of time, they were both naked, forehead on the tree, hands clasped with ropes on their backs. Arses exposed, canted back.

Neville started. “We.”

Potter and Draco replied together. “We.”

“Won’t.”

Neville’s hand landed on their arsecheeks, resounding heavily in the stilled night of the garden. 

They were already shaking, cocks hard against the tree. “Won’t.”

“Ever.” Neville’s voice turned thunderous, this time a thick crop replaced his hand.

“Ever.” Draco bit his lips, trying to hold back a moan. Dear Merlin, but were Neville’s punishments simply perfect.

“Touch.” Another spank, a tingling sensation warming Draco’s bum.

“Touch.” This time the moan broke free from Draco’s mouth, and he knew Potter was enjoying this just as much as him if his breathy voice was anything to go by.

“Without Daddy.”

Those were two words. Neville knew it, Potter knew it, Draco knew it.

Pointing it out would mean more punishment, would mean a choleric Neville disposing of them as whatever the fuck he wanted to.

They should simply repeat it and be done with it. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Draco saw Potter smiling devilishly. His face was tellingly red, as Draco imagined his own would be by now.

Potter side-eyed him, their gazes met and held. 

“Those are two words, Daddy.” 

After all, discipline is remembering what you want, isn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated, I'm so curious to know what you think of this! Come say hi on my Tumblr [@drarryruinedme7](https://drarryruinedme7.tumblr.com/)! 
> 
> **Disclaimer**: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
